A Very Avengers Christmas
by Annette C. K
Summary: It's Christmas time for the Avengers, and Steve Rogers decides to make a dinner with all his friends, but something comes wrong and now they're creating different Christmas tales based in real Christmas Stories. Fantastic 4, X-Men and Spiderman (As Peter Parker) are characters in this too.


**Author's note**

**As it's christmas time, this idea showed up in my mind and as I love this holiday I wanted to share some of my crazy ideas with you :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was the coldest day of the year, at least for Steve Rogers it was, so as soon as he arrived in his new house, he would turn on the chimney and sit in front of it, grab a notebook and draw on it, or simply take a book and read. But this one day he had visitors, Bucky, Sharon, Natasha, Clint, Tony and the rest of the avengers including Coulson, Maria Hill and Fury. It was going to be the best Christmas dinner he would ever have. He had spent the last two Christmas by his own, you know because all his friends were dead and everyone had made their own plans. But this year was different, he had planned it in September and he told them in November to not make plans for Christmas his favorite holiday in the world.

Believe it or not, he was a great cooker, so when he arrived he put the turkey in the oven, and he started to put up the table. Once he had finished he looked at it proudly totally forgetting about the turkey which by that moment it was burning. «Oh, god damn it! » he thought as he felt the smell of burning «Great… we will… just forget about the turkey today… at least I've got cookies. » he shrugged and stated at the clock which was in his kitchen. He smiled as he realized his guest will come soon. A few minutes had passed when he heard the doorbell. He smiled widely and opened the door to Tony who was waiting outside with Bruce and Pepper.

"Finally. I'm freezing." Tony said walking in "I'm not that kind of person who enjoys being in the ice."

"Tony, don't be mean with him… for just one night. Please? It's Christmas' Eve." Pepper asked him.

Steve shook his head "It's fine, you get used to it after a while, you know?"

"See? He's fine with it, good to hear, Capsicle."

Bruce looked around as he walked in with a huge smile.

"This place is _huge_, Steve." he said "How did you find this?"

"I found it in the newspaper. It's pretty nice, right?"

"And how much does the rent costs? Is it expensive?"

"Not really. It costs—"

"Yeah, yeah, pretty interesting. I'm hungry, do you have any food?" Tony interrupted him.

"I think we should wait for the other guests…"

"Wait, who else is coming?" Tony frowned.

Meanwhile…

Coulson was sitting in the backseat of Clint's car more excited than he has never been in his whole life. I mean, he was going _there_! He was going to Captain America's house! And he was going to have dinner with _him_… in _his_ house! This was the _best_ Christmas gift he _ever_ had! He didn't care too much about the presents but the fact that going there was making him feel like this was one of those fantastic dreams when you're going to wake up in any second. But no. This was happening.

"Hey, Phill, can you calm down? I understand the first ten times, but seriously. Calm down and shut up!" Clint said looking at Coulson through the mirror.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to keep the calm, but I'M GOING TO MY IDOL'S HOUSE. YOU KNOW THAT FEELING?! I don't think so."

Natasha just laughed and shook her head. But Clint rolled his eyes and so did Fury rubbing his temple.

"Alright, I think this is the right address"

Clint said as he stopped the car in front of an old house.

"Who lives here?" Natasha asked.

"Bucky Barnes"

Natasha nodded and sat straight on her seat.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Coulson screamed "Am I going sit next to Captain America's best friend?!"

"Uh… yes, and then with Thor will join us. After that, we will be ready to leave to Steve's house."

"How comfortable…" Bucky said sarcastically as he got into the car.

"Nice to see you too, Buck" Clint sighed.

Bucky smiled and tried to ignore Phil's creepy look.

Meanwhile, in Baxter Building…

"Should I dress up as I arrive there, I've got a great Hugo Boss tux waiting for me to wear it. But if I will burn it, I will put it on when I arrive at Cap's house." Johnny said to his big sister Susan.

"I don't know Johnny, do whatever you want."

Johnny rolled his eyes and walked towards Franklin's and Valeria's new nanny. She was a twenty five year old drama student. He smiled at her, but she ignored him. Johnny frowned and walked away annoyed.

"Are you going to the dinner tonight?" he asked to Peter who was sitting in a couch reading some science book.

"No. Are you?"

"Of course I will. But seriously, you can't spend Christmas alone. That's just lame."

"I won't be alone; I will spend it with aunt May." Johnny laughed.

"_Really_? I bet your Aunt May goes to bed before midnight."

"Uh… yeah she does." Peter sighed "But I can't go, I'm not invited."

"Everyone is invited."

"Nope, not everyone"

"Cap would never forget to invite Spiderman to spend Christmas with superheroes. Everyone is going; even that Winter Soldier guy who I think isn't part of the good ones."

"He's Cap's best friend; he can't not go"

"You're my best friend; you can't not go"

Peter smiled and Johnny smiled back.

"Alright. But I'll go as Peter, not as Spiderman. Introduce me as a friend of yours."

Johnny nodded.

"Good. Peter Parker we've got a deal."

They both laughed.

"What are you going to wear tonight…?"

The doorbell wouldn't stop ringing. The house was full of people, which Steve loved. He never liked to be alone.

After having dinner and talk about how was everything going in SHIELD, and Steve was ready to give them the dessert. Lights went off.

"Really, Brooklyn, _really_?" Tony said frustrated.

"Johnny." Reed said looking around.

"Alright, alright." Torch sighed and lighted a finger "I'll help you to find the candles."

Steve and Johnny stood up and walked to the kitchen looking for the candles. Once they were back, with Johnny's help, they lighted every single candle. Everything was back to "normal".

"Okay, as we don't have electricity, we should do something. When I was young, my mom used to create stories for making me use my imagination. We can do that too."

"No way" Tony shook his head.

"Yes! I remember when we used to do that. Let's do it!" Bucky smiled.

"No!" Johnny and Tony groaned.

"I don't see an inconvenient. It can even be fun." Peter said "Who starts?"

"Allow me to start." Natasha said clearing her throat "So, once upon a time…"


End file.
